


Colouring With You

by DemonicWings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: It’s after club a few days later that Kei decides he absolutely regrets accepting to help Hinata because it was making him say things that he never wanted others to know, especially his short, hyper soulmate.“Stop getting so close to his highness.”“But he’s my best friend.”“ButI’myour soulmate.”





	Colouring With You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to finish this fic whew. Honestly I don't even know where the soulmate idea came from, but it happened, so here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A line around your wrist starts to glow the colour of your soulmate’s emotions after you make contact.

* * *

Hinata’s hand touched his and before he could reel back from sheer disgust, his wrist started glowing a sort of warm orange. He lifted his head up, vaguely registering that the rest of the team was staring at them with amused looks, to see Hinata fixated on his own wrist that was currently giving off a pale yellow light. Then, Hinata’s head shot up to stare at him, a big fat grin plastered on his face.

“Tsukishima!” He lets out, grabbing one of Kei’s hands in both of his. “We’re soulmates!”

Kei nearly recoils from the sheer energy the shorter male was exuding. He withdrew his hand, “So it would seem.” He replies, wiping his hand onto his shorts.

Hinata frowned up at him, “Aren’t you happy at all?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “Not everyone takes to the whole soulmate thing as excitedly as you do you know.”

The shorter pouts, glancing down at his wrist to note that the colour has faded to a grey before looking away, “Well yeah I guess.”

“Oi Tsukishima! You-” Tanaka starts out, only to be stopped by Sugawara.

“You shouldn’t butt into soulmate issues you know.”

Kei sends Sugawara a grateful nod before sighing, “You were hoping that your soulmate was looking forward to it as much as you did, didn’t you?”

Hinata doesn’t answer and Kei starts to feel slightly bad for him. “Look.” He calls out softly, Yamaguchi is probably staring at him weirdly at this point, in fact the whole team probably was. “I’m sorry I’m not who you thought I was but I’m just not like that.”

Hinata still does not respond and Kei’s wrist starts to feel itchy, noting that the orange has disappeared, instead glowing a dark purple. This time, Kei looks away. “Just because I’m not as excited as you in meeting my soulmate, doesn’t mean I didn’t want to meet them.” Finally, Kei catches those those amber orbs turn back to face him from the corner of his eye.

“Really?!” With that, Kei’s wrist starts to glow orange once again.

* * *

A couple months had passed since Hinata came into his life and Kei would admit that things have changed. Lunchtime, which used to consist of just him and Yamaguchi, now had 2 new additions. Hinata was very… touchy, so say the least. After a few weeks of telling him off, Kei had simply given up and gotten used to the contact instead. But slowly, he finds himself craving it.

* * *

“Tsukishima!”

Kei startles and turns around, Yamaguchi following suit, stopping right outside Coach Ukai’s family shop. “san.” He hears in a soft voice.

“Help us study!” He raises an eyebrow. “please.”

“What? No.”

Hinata flusters at that. “Please? If we don’t pass the next exams, we won’t be able to go to Tokyo!”

“It wouldn’t hurt to do that a couple minutes before or after club.” Yamaguchi suggests.

He sighs, “Alright, but give me a reason why I should help you study?”

In the corner of his eye, he notes that the line at his wrist is glowing green through the fabric of his school shirt but ignores it, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

“Because you’re my soulmate!”

Kei flinches as that. What a low blow. “Fine. But I have no obligation to help his highness over there.”

Hinata elbows the taller male beside him. “Come on Kageyama. Ask him too.”

Kageyama mumbles something under his breath and Kei can guess what he said but since when was he ever that nice?

“Sorry what? I couldn’t quite hear that.”

The setter lets out a sound of annoyance before turning to the shorter male next to Kei, “Yamaguchi! Help me study!”

The male in question jumps a bit at suddenly being noticed. “Eh?”

“Please.” This time Kageyama says it loud and clear.

Yamaguchi’s flinches a little as he lifts up his jacket sleeve and Kei notes that his wrist is glowing blue, then turns back to Kageyama, smiling a little. “Um, okay, if I’m good enough.”

“Thanks!”

“Shut the hell up! You’re disturbing the neighbours!” Coach Ukai screams as he throws open the sliding door.

All of them startle at that, “Sorry.” while Kei mumbles under his breath, “Why am I getting scolded too?”

He looks back at Hinata who gazes at him intensely and he sighs in resignation. “Tomorrow.” He calls out, “Before and after club.” Then he turns around and starts walking, not really caring if Yamaguchi follows or not. The loud “Okay!” that rings in his ears warms him slightly in the cool autumn weather, but Kei will die before he admits it.

It’s after club a few days later that Kei decides he absolutely regrets accepting to help Hinata because it was making him say things that he never wanted others to know, especially his short, hyper soulmate.

* * *

“Please?” Hinata pleads.

“No.” Kei glares at him. “You should be grateful I even agreed to help you.”

“But there’s not enough time! You know I can barely study on my own too!”

“And what makes you think coming to my house would make you study?”

“Because you’ll be there! Plus, I can ask questions if I don’t know anything!”

Kei sighs, “Have you ever thought that the reason you don’t have enough time is because you spend time after club to continue spiking with his highness when you could have used that time to study with me and not waste my time waiting for you to finish?” He stiffens as the last word left his mouth. Shit, that came out wrong.

Hinata gapes at that, opening and closing his mouth like a fish before whipping his head towards his wrist which was glowing a mild green. Then he frowns, lips pursed into a thin line. “Then I’ll stop.” He says in a voice so soft Kei was sure he misheard it.

“What?”

“I’ll stop.” Hinata repeats clearly and Kei is starting to think he broke the decoy. The clubroom has turned eerily quiet and Kei is very sure all eyes are on them now. But everyone can see that Hinata’s wrist has started glowing grey instead.

“Are you sure?”

Hinata, with his lips still pursed, nods vigorously. “I’ll be able to spike tons at the away games anyway. So first I have to pass my exams.”

Kei tilts his head. “Do you have a fever or something?”

“What?! No I do not!” Hinata bursts out.

The blonde stares at him for a while then gazes at his wrist, red, before nodding. “Alright, starting tomorrow then, it’s late today.” He grabs his bag and prepares to leave.

As he starts to close the clubroom door, he hears Hinata talk, “See Kageyama! I told you he would help us.” He closes the door with more strength than intended, causing Yamaguchi to stare at him weirdly but Kei merely ignores him.

* * *

“Like that?” Hinata asks.

Kei glances at his paper, leaning into Hinata slightly as he takes a second to see the answer before nodding his head. “Yeah. That’s right.”

“Alright! I’m gonna ace this exam.” Then, the warmth moves away. “Hey Bakageyama, why so slow?” Hinata calls out, pressing his arm against the other and Kei clenches his fist, glaring at them slightly. A second later, Hinata flinches, bringing his wrist up to look at it. Kei lowers his gaze to it, watching as it glows a dark red on one side and dark green on the other. He swallows, standing up abruptly before leaving the room without a word.

He wanders to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with water before chugging the entire thing down. He’s wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when Hinata enters. Kei glances at him slightly, before going to refill his cup. “What?”

Hinata doesn’t answer until Kei turns around, watching as the shorter’s eyes dart around, unwilling to make eye contact. “Did I do something wrong?”

Kei takes a sip of his water, watching Hinata over the rim of the cup. “What makes you think that?”

“You’re angry.” He states, lifting up his hand, which was still glowing red and green, to prove his point.

Kei releases a breath, keeping his eyes steady on Hinata as the mark slowly stops glowing. “There. I’m not.” He downs the rest of his water and sets the cup down into the sink before walking past Hinata. But a hand grabs his, causing him to pause and turn around, catching fiery eyes almost immediately.

“Tsukishima. If I did something wrong, you gotta tell me.” He looks away, “I’m dumb so I won’t know until you do.

Kei mumbles something under his breath, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

“Eh?”

“Stop getting so close to his highness.”

Hinata tilts his head, furrowing his eyebrows. “But he’s my best friend.”

“But _I’m _your soulmate.” Kei freezes. Shit. He tries to extract his hand from Hinata’s hold to escape this damn situation but for someone so small, Hinata had a damn good death grip.

“Are you jealous?”

No he was not. “And what if I am?” His heart sure loved betraying him.

Hinata grins. “I’m glad.”

Kei stares at him like he’s crazy.

“I thought that you didn’t really care about me still. I mean, I know you didn’t hate me but I wanted you to care, didn’t want you to treat me like just another person you had to put up with.”

“You think that I would have helped you if I didn’t care?”

“Well you only agreed to help after I pulled out the soulmate card!”

Kei purses his lips, well he can’t deny that.

“Tch.”

Hinata’s grin widens as he pulls Kei back to his room. On the way, Kei feels his wrist warm and a soft orange coats the semi-dark hallway slightly. Hinata looks around in awe before his eyes land on Kei’s wrist and for some reason, Kei feels obliged to explain. “Most of the time it’s this colour.”

“Really?! It’s super pretty, kinda looks like my hair.” They reach his room. “Do you like it?”

Kei nods, “Yeah.”

Hinata brightens, opening the door, “I’ll try to make it this colour everyday then!”

Kei’s eyes land on the other occupants in the room, Yamaguchi smirks at him knowingly and it seems to grow wider as his gaze lands on their linked hands while Kageyama just stares at the both of them weirdly.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

The pinch server snickers. “Gomen, Tsukki.”

“Oh Kageyama! You finally moved on to the next question.” Hinata calls out as he glances at the setter’s paper. However, his hand does not leave Kei’s and he leans into him as he picks up his pen to continue his worksheet. Kei’s wrist does not stop glowing while Hinata’s starts to glow a pale yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Orange - Joy, Sunshine  
Yellow - Happiness, Intellect  
Grey - Neutral  
Dark Purple - Gloom, Sadness  
Blue - Trust, Faith  
Yellow/Dark Green - Jealousy  
Dark Red - Anger, Rage
> 
> Information taken from:  
<http://www.color-wheel-pro.com/color-meaning.html>  
<http://www.arttherapyblog.com/online/color-psychology-psychologica-effects-of-colors/#.XYDsSmkzY2w%20>
> 
> If you have read any of my other fics, you would know I have a big thing for characters calling each other by their first names. Sadly, there wasn't any good place to introduce that cause from start to end, both of them are still getting to know this relationship. But I'm pretty satisfied with how it ended, so I hope that you are too.


End file.
